


HLVRAIPLUS3AU: The 3

by HLVRAIPLUS3AU



Series: HLVRAIPLUS3AU [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half life but the AI are self-aware
Genre: Enby Benrey, Forzon might make like no appearance whats so ever in this fic, G-man might appear, Gen, M/M, No beta cause I'm a idiot, Not a game, Post canon, five are important to the story, there are eight ocs, three not as much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLVRAIPLUS3AU/pseuds/HLVRAIPLUS3AU
Summary: Three little aliens "sneak" themselves into a bunch of strangers lives, although their is a lot of adjusting that has to happen, it goes down rather successfully.Teen and up cause their may be reference to trauma somewhere in future chapters. Also cause HLVRAI is kinda teens up.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Coomer, Darnold/Tommy, Domestic stuff - Relationship, Fluff - Relationship
Series: HLVRAIPLUS3AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction

POV: Third person

Three small grey figures scramble into an abandoned building, well legally it is an abandoned building, but physically it’s the home of these three small grey figures. They are returning from a “grocery run”, which for them is sneaking through a secret crack in the wall of the local grocery store and stealing a bag of Doritos and a few sodas (and a packet of sweets if they could get it fast enough without being seen).

They add the Doritos and soda to their stash pile, they then walk over to the discussion pile (a bunch of pillows and blankets on the ground, where important things get discussed), everything is piles here. They sit down as now its time to discuss important things.

Well at least 3 thinks there are important things to discuss and consider. 2 and 1 think the idea perfect as it is.

"I’m just saying this doesn’t sound like a completely good idea" 3 noted, not completely thrilled with the idea her siblings have concocted.

"ExCUSE ME! This is an awesome idea!" 2 snapped back, mildly offended at the statement.

"Come on 3! They're perfect! They are already looking after a kid! Why would three of their kind be a problem?" 1 chimed in, taking 2’s side.

"Don't they live with humans...?" 3 advised, thinking maybe her siblings aren’t thinking everything though, like usual, which she really shouldn’t be surprised about, but she thought maybe for once they’d give an idea more thought.

"The humans don't seem to show any aggression towards them" 2 says confidently, their confidence may be backed up with reason for once. 

"I think maybe they can't tell that they are not a human! Maybe humans are dumb" 1 says with slightly less confidence then 2 just had. 

“…” “…” “…” 3 thinks, okay, maybe there is some logic here. Maybe humans are not that smart. Maybe the humans just don’t care, no, that makes no sense. Humans must just be dumb.

"Makes sense to me" 2 blurts out, still not completely sure if 3 was now on the same side as them and 1. 

"Dumb enough to think we are human kids?" 3 questions, to see how certain 1 was of her point. To see how sure she was that 1 was sure of her point. 

"Dumb enough to think we are human kids" 1 answers quickly and with confidence, not wanting to back down on this idea, whats so ever.

"Okay" 3 agreed, still not completely convinced, but the idea if it worked would make life much easier for them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr!:  
> https://enbybenreyenbies.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Where I post art related to this au! You can also scream at me here if I'm taking to long to update or just want to ask me something about this AU!)
> 
> Headcanon post containing more info relating to the characters!: (Its the pinned post but still)  
> https://hlvraiplus3au.tumblr.com/post/624115604232781824/hlvraiplus3-au-headcanon-masterpost


	2. That wasn't expected

POV: Third person

Stuffing their supplies (Their Sodas, Doritos, some pieces of paper and other odd objects) in the two backpacks they had between the three of them they started to make properly set the idea into motion. They didn’t really care about their sparse belongings, it wasn’t too hard to carry, which is what mattered to them.  
Sneaking down and up allies away between various other abandoned buildings from their home, sometimes having to change their route slightly because there were occasionally people, or well specifically humans about (they would of not really cared about annoying aliens from xen), EVENTUALLY they arrive in a certain neighbourhood, the right neighbourhood, well it was the right one as far as they were concerned.

They were currently hiding behind a house, which might normally not be the best idea, but the owners of this house were currently not there so it was good cover as there were a few people in street, doing normal morning things like jogging or just plainly existing. 

“So, what is the thing they live in, called?” 1 asked, this question was likely answered before but it is important that they all at least have some terminology down, so 3 did not feel the need to shell out some sass.

“I think it’s called a house, it’s like what we live in but better” 3 chimes in, they have been trying to keep track of a bunch of words that might be useful for them. Useful Human speak stuff. As the three called it.

They were able to speak it well enough to use it to communicate but didn’t completely understand it, as before they started to learn it, they mostly used sweet voice to communicate. Human speak words were just sounds like sweet voice, maybe a little bit more complicated as words didn’t have any colours to get meaning from, but the sounds itself had meaning so it wasn’t impossible to learn.

“Better than better, the betterest” 1 seems to not be focusing on right now, but on their hopefully near future.  
“I don’t think that’s how the better works...” 3 trails off, trying to explain it to 1, 1 isn’t really listening but 3 continues. Whether they use better correctly or not, it won’t make difference.

The homeowner might come back soon, that or someone may hear them and find them. Which may not end well.

“Maybe we should start moving again, don’t humans get freaked out by unknown visitors in the night?” 2 injects, feeling a little antsy about staying in one spot.  
“…” 1 and 3 finish their conversation. Sounds like a good idea, it was just good in general to reach the right house in this right neighbourhood as soon as possible.

Well it was good idea until.

they were spotted… They wanted to run, but they were glued to the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr!:  
> https://enbybenreyenbies.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Where I post art related to this au! You can also scream at me here if I'm taking to long to update or just want to ask me something about this AU!)
> 
> Headcanon post containing more info relating to the characters!: (Its the pinned post but still)  
> https://hlvraiplus3au.tumblr.com/post/624115604232781824/hlvraiplus3-au-headcanon-masterpost


	3. Mini wha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Canon characters! (Well only two of them but still!)  
> Also I originally wanted Blueberry to just be a cat, but then my brain decided, nah cat-like alien Blueberry.

POV: Third person

Joshua is at school and Gordon is outside in the back garden, doing garden stuff, like re-planting some seeds that Blueberry the “cat” dug up, again. Blueberry was sleeping and purring on top of the fridge, not feeling that guilty about the whole garden situation.   
Which left Benrey just chilling on the couch, with the tv on, it was there for background noise. Having background noise made thinking nice in general, even if they were just thinking about things like fruit loops. 

Well maybe not fruit loops right now, but they still had something edible on their mind. Well drinkable but they are both consumable so whatever.

“Mmm, wonder if we have any, uh, gamer fuel left” Benrey ponders, gamer fuel translates to soda in general, but Benrey was hoping that they might have Mountain Drew left specifically. Sprite would be just as good though. 

They get up from the couch and made their way to fridge, yeah, there might not be much soda in the fridge, because Benrey rarely drinks water but does drinks a bunch of soda. Joshua is more of a juice type of person and Gordon isn’t picky. That and grocery day was tomorrow, so it wouldn’t be worth it to go to the store today, even if there wasn’t any soda. They decide to stop thinking about if there is or is not soda. They just gotta check already. 

They arrive, at the fridge, first stretching their arm up to give Blueberry a quick chin scratch. Blueberry trills, lifts their head and opens their eyes a bit, but then quickly curls back up and continues their snoozing. 

Benrey opens the fridge, quickly spanning it for the sought-after gamer fuel. He stops scanning when it finds it, ah yes, they do have some Mountain Dew. They grab it and walk back over to the couch. Plopping down onto it.

Blueberry decides to get up, with a few stretches first of course, and then he plops down off the fridge onto the floor, quickly trotting over to the couch, jumping up onto it and plopping themselves on Benrey’s lap. They start purring again. Benrey goes in to pop it open but a knock at the door gets both Benrey and Blueberry’s attention. 

Gordon has just entered through the sliding doors at the back of the house. He also heard the knock, and has his attention directed to it as well.   
Though their attention is also grabbed because there is an increasing amount of noise and commotion outside. 

“Uh... I’ll go answer it” Benrey says, slightly nervously, because rarely much happens in this neighbourhood to cause, such a stir? Whatever was happening.   
Opening the door, he is might with a neighbour, probably. 

“Yo, Alien dude, there are a bunch of mini you’s out here.” Says the stranger.

"Wha..?" Benrey questions? stepping outside, when they see THEM. "Oh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr!:  
> https://enbybenreyenbies.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Where I post art related to this au! You can also scream at me here if I'm taking to long to update or just want to ask me something about this AU!)
> 
> Headcanon post containing more info relating to the characters!: (Its the pinned post but still)  
> https://hlvraiplus3au.tumblr.com/post/624115604232781824/hlvraiplus3-au-headcanon-masterpost

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! This is just a lil introduction and kinda just meant to get me into groove of writing, cause its not something I do often.
> 
> Everyone else will appear soon! I just wanted to focus on these three ocs in the first chapter! I used numbers because at this point in the canon of the au 1, 2 , 3 are their names!


End file.
